Once
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Turkey sees Greece reading a book against a rock. Soon, they are using the rock for a completely DIFFERENT purpose... Rated M for smut, don't like don't read. 3:


**It feels all empty up here so idk this is some smut, yes it's rated M, and Hetalia doesn't belong to me because a) I can't draw and b) it wouldn't even be called Hetalia it would be called Spamano.**

* * *

"Hey there, Greece," Turkey said with a snigger. "Whatcha doin'?"

Greece sniffed, looking disgustedly up from his book at Turkey. "Not you," he quipped matter-of-factly.

Turkey made a face, jumping down from the rock he was standing up so that he landed behind the sitting Greek. "Why would I want to do _you?!"_ he asked, sounding terrified even as he settled down next to Greece against the rock.

"I don't know. You're always taking me to weird places and doing weird things with me."

Turkey gave him a weird look. "No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Remember that one time when you took me to the bath?!"

"...That was, um, a calculated move that would work in my neverending quest to defeat you."

Greece looked at him searchingly. "You're stupid."

Turkey looked insulted. "I am not!"

"You are."

"I am _not!"_

"You _really_ are."

"I am not!" Turkey leaned back against the rock, crossing his arms and fuming. _"You're_ stupid!"

Greece snorted, turning back to his book.

Turkey sat there for a moment, trying not to fidget, but the longer Greece sat there, the more he couldn't help it! He was feeling uncomfortable and he wanted to run around and grab Greece and jump into the nearby lake with him, possibly drowning him in the process.

Yes… wrapping his arm around Greece's lean, muscled, sweaty torso… dragging him into the cold water to splash and play… and fuck…

He jerked his head up, accidentally hitting it against the rock behind him. He yelped at the pain, reaching up to rub his head, but he was more worried about the strange turn his thoughts had made. What the hell was he thinking about? Holy shit!

Greece turned to him, hearing him cry out. "What the hell are you doing now, _idiot?"_ he said, eyelids lowered disdainfully over his dark green eyes.

Turkey felt his heart beat faster as he met the other man's eyes. Mm, he was so hot… Maybe he could convince Greece to go to the baths with him again, and they could fuck in the warm, soapy water-

He jerked his eyes away from Greece's. Oh God… what was wrong with him?!

Greece closed his book and sighed. "What are you even _doing_ here, Turkey? No one likes you."

Turkey turned back to Greece, looking him up and down once more. Ah, what the hell. He'd never been good at holding himself back.

He placed a hand on Greece's cheek, soft and awkward, and then he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Greece's.

To his surprise, Greece did not pull away. He didn't move closer, but he didn't pull away, which Turkey decided he might as well take as an invitation. He turned his body toward Greece, turning his head sideways so their lips would meet more easily. He leaned closer, hand reaching up to fist in Greece's long brown curls.

There was nothing for a moment, and then suddenly Greece was pushing against him, returning the kiss with such enthusiasm that it almost made Turkey pull away again. Ignoring this instinct, he pushed forward farther, placing his free hand on Greece's shoulder and pushing him down into the dirt. Hopefully he could just get him down and bed him quickly and they would forget all about this-

Greece reached up and pushed on Turkey's shoulders, and suddenly Turkey realized that this would not be as easy as a mindless fuck with one of the village boys.

"Oi, what're you doing?" Turkey asked, pulling away to glare at Greece. "C'mon, just let me fuck you and-"

Greece scowled, then reached up and licked Turkey on the nose. "Bite me, Turkish bitch."

Turkey felt heat rising in his cheeks and something entirely _different_ rising in his pants. "Gladly," he growled. He shoved Greece down so his back was on the ground, then ripped his shirt off over his head. He bent down over Greece's neck and began sucking and biting at the skin there, planning on either making it red and raw or making him bleed- whichever came last.

Greece pushed back up at him, grunting and shoving and kicking- oh, that was a good one, landing right in his stomach, but he ignored it. He grabbed Greece's wrists and held them up over his head, then leered down at him.

"What're you gonna do about it?" he sneered.

Greece twisted his wrists, managing to get one out of Turkey's grasp. He reached up and wrapped an arm around Turkey's neck, then rolled them over so that _he_ was now on top. He bent down and crashed their lips together, one arm still held uncomfortably in Turkey's grasp. Greece rubbed his crotch against Turkey's and Turkey shuddered. _Fuck_ fuck fuck _fuck_ did that feel good.

He sat up, grabbing Greece's other arm and pressing his back against the wall. "I'm in charge," he growled, though it didn't sound as terrifying as he hoped it would

Greece smirked. "I doubt it," he said, but he allowed Turkey to press him uncomfortably against the rock.

Turkey ran his hands nimbly up and down Greece's body. It was spry and supple and curved against the rock, arching his torso toward him. He pressed his thumbs to the other man's nipples, slowly moving them in circles and watching as Greece's green eyes darkened even further.

"Don't be such a weak-ass tease," he snapped at Turkey. "I came here to be fucked, not made love to."

Turkey grinned, mouth all teeth. "Good."

He pulled away from Greece, then flipped him around so that his stomach was against the rock now instead of his back. He hooked a finger in the hem of his jeans and began pulling them down very slowly.

"The hell're you doing? I told you not to be a tease-" Greece was interrupted as Turkey stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, leaning over the other man's darkly tanned, lean back, so that his muscled stomach was pressed to Greece's lean back. He bit and sucked at Greece's shoulder, grinning.

"You talk too much." Oh God, how his erection strained at his pants, but he couldn't do anything with it yet. He pulled his fingers out of Greece's mouth. "You don't happen to have lube, do you?"

Greece turned his head to stare at him balefully, face flushed but still full of disdain. "Just go in dry. Think I'm not tough enough for you? Bet you're not even that big."

Turkey roughly inserted his fingers into the other man's mouth, then ripped off his pants. "Hah! Bigger than you could ever _dream_ of!"

He rubbed himself against Greece's ass, feeling the other man moan at the raw texture of his jeans. "Not so tough now, huh?" he grunted. Oh fuck, couldn't he just stick it in now?

He took his fingers out of Greece's mouth and pushed them into his ass. Instantly, Greece shuddered and went still, pressing his chest farther against the rock but his ass closer to Turkey's hands as the other nation searched around for his prostate.

"What… what're you… doing?" Greece panted. "Fuck me already…"

Turkey grinned, unbuttoning his pants. "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready, Greece, so you just shut up 'till then."

_"You…_ shut up," Greece panted.

Turkey thrust his fingers inside, hitting Greece's prostate and causing him to moan rather loudly. "I'm in charge," he reminded harshly.

_"This_ time," Greece said, pushing up against his fingers.

Turkey reached down to his jeans, pulling them down around his thighs and taking his underwear with them. He rubbed his erection against Greece's ass and the other man groaned, causing a sly smile to cross Turkey's features. Oh no, he would _not_ fuck Greece yet…

He grabbed his own penis with his free hand and began to pump it up and down. Greece turned around to look at Turkey, most likely feeling the absence of the other man's dick.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

Turkey grinned at him. "Damn Greece. You look _really_ horny."

"I _am_ really horny, okay, so just fuck me, Jesus, _fuck me."_

Turkey grinned wider, then shoved a third finger up Greece's ass. He searched around a bit for his prostate, then rubbed against it. Greece moaned, moving more toward his fingers, but Turkey quickly withdrew them from his prostate. Greece groaned, mostly in anger.

"Just- Do- It!" he said, glaring back at Turkey.

_"Beg_ for it," Turkey said, smirking.

Greece hesitated, then sighed. Sweat beaded his face, and he looked even sexier than normal. _"Please."_

"Please what?"

"_Please make me come already._"

Turkey grinned. "There… _that's_ a good boy."

He aligned his dick with Greece enlarged hole, then pressed in, only a tiny bit at first, and then halfway up. Greece moaned and shuddered and leaned against the rock, and Turkey gripped his hips so hard he was probably leaving bruises. Mm… being inside of Greece- his long-time enemy -felt a _lot_ better than he had expected.

He thrusted, and it was well-aimed, hitting Greece's prostate on the way in _and_ on the way out. Greece moaned and squirmed beneath him, causing Turkey to grin. A wave of pleasure pulsed through him, and he gripped Greece even tighter.

"Fuck," he grunted between panting breaths. Greece tried to say something biting in reply, but he couldn't manage to get anything out as Turkey thrusted again. He leaned over Greece, biting at his back and shoulders, then he reached up and grabbed Greece's chin, kissing him roughly on the mouth. When he pulled away, a trail of spit connected their mouths for a moment, but it was Greece's eyes that Turkey focused on. They were beautiful, he now realized. Absolutely stunning.

He pulled back and thrusted again, and again, and each time he managed to aim just right. Greece reached between his mostly bare legs and grabbed his dick, but Turkey was almost too far-gone to notice.

_"Fuck_ you feel good," Turkey panted, sweat blurring his vision.

"Y-you're… okay… too…" Greece managed to pant out. Turkey grinned, then thrusted in with particular force, causing a yelp to tear itself out of Greece's mouth.

"Yeah, right," Turkey managed, thrusting again, and again, and again, and soon enough cum splatters against Turkey's and Greece's legs, and a couple thrusts later, Turkey came too, releasing into a trembling, panting Greece.

They stayed still for a moment, and everything around them seemed to go completely silent. Turkey's torso was pressed against Greece's back, and he could feel Greece heave with every breath he breathed.

Finally he pulled out, rolling off of Greece and falling to the ground. Greece soon joined him and, to Turkey's surprise, pressed up next to him, resting his head on Turkey's shoulder.

"What're you…?" Turkey began. He glanced next to him and saw that Greece's eyes were mostly closed and his breathing was slowly evening itself out. "Are you falling asleep?" he asked, astonished.

Greece shook his head. "No…" he murmured, eyes closing all the way now and rubbing his cheek against Turkey's shoulder. Within moments he was, as Turkey had predicted, fast asleep.

Turkey grinned slightly, reached up to brush some sweat-slicked hair out of his face.

"You were okay, I guess," he said. Of course, what he really meant was, _You were super great_.

Maybe… he would tell Greece that after the _next_ time they did it.

* * *

**A/N I am not good at smut (I'm practicing to get better) so please be gentle with me~! ;)**

**This will absolutely NOT be continued! D: So there! I won't let you guys rope me into it!**

**Anyway, this like totally came out of nowhere yesterday and I didn't think I would end up finishing it, but idk here it is. *shrugs* So yeah! Good times!**


End file.
